xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
X-Tale!Chara
X-Tale!Chara (also known as Cross!Chara when he's with Cross in his phantom form, and X-Event!Chara) is a major character in the X-Tale comics/shorts and Underverse. X-Tale!Chara was originally a child of XGaster, and after Ink!Sans shows him the multiverse, XGaster begins his experiment with X-Tale. With each new timeline, someone related to X-Tale!Chara would die thanks to XGaster. After a few more timelines, X-Tale!Chara and X-Tale!Frisk rebel against XGaster, but are both defeated and X-Tale!Chara ends up being overwritten into X-Tale!Frisk. XGaster decided to experiment more on them, giving them his overwriting powers. Rebellious again, they plot against XGaster, but not before he's taken over by Cross, still keeping him in his phantom form and destroying the universe because of his absorption. X-Tale!Frisk's death meant that X-Tale!Chara has no chance at gaining his overwrite ability again. Ultimately, it would be Underswap!Chara to give him a full body to perform The X-Event in Underverse 0.3. However, he soon lost the power to OVERWRITE in Underverse 0.4, and has perished without a soul. However, XGaster revived him. History The Truce X-Tale!Chara makes his first appearance during the seventh part in The Truce, apparently chasing X-Tale!Frisk in a field of flowers. When the both of them are greeted by Ink!Sans, X-Tale!Frisk leads X-Tale!Chara away from him and towards their own father, XGaster. Ink shows them all of the Doodle Sphere, and with this, XGaster's perseverance is restored, and he has an idea for the future of his children. X-Tale X-Event!Chara doesn't make an appearance until during X-Tale!Sans' dream, which he tells him that he'll be his best friend soon. He makes further appearances as his phantom form, telling X-Event!Frisk about his plans, and asking if he's okay after X-Tale!Papyrus hits his brother hard. He reappears again when Cross enters, and again after he steals their soul. After this absorption, Cross!Chara tries to kills his new owner so that he can return to his brother, but Cross kills X-Tale!Frisk, ruining that chance. After X-Tale/Before Underverse Now living within Cross, Cross!Chara decides to closely examine Cross' relationship with Ink. After Error takes their soul, Cross!Chara is able to come free from Cross, and he escapes his lonely universe. Underverse 0.0 Cross!Chara intercepts Sans' own world with his to explain that his timeline won't change when he's involved. Not liking the idea, Sans nearly kills the both of them, but explains to him why he needs to stay, before taking half of his soul, as fake mercy. Proclaiming that he'll take a break forever, he's suddenly interrupted by Ink!Sans, explaining that he'll never find happiness in someone else's timeline. He breaks into a fight with the both of them, but defeated and imprisoned. Just before they could ask him why, Cross!Chara said they needed their own universe, and leaves with his half soul. 0.1 Now back into their own universe, Cross!Chara tries to explain why they're doing this, and ask if he's scared, telling him that they would've wanted this. After absorbing the soul, Cross!Chara tells him of the other universes, and once Nightmare!Sans shows up, Cross!Chara tells Cross to negotiate a deal with him. 0.2 Now in Underfell, the two of them begin performing The X-Event, thanks to Cross!Chara's code. Once Cross is impaled by Underfell!Sans, Cross!Chara begins his assault on him, and pronounced that he's the X-Event. When Sans starts questioning on XGaster, Cross!Chara tells him to leave the place, at which once Underfell!Sans is released from Ink, Sans throws his slipper at them as a joke. This was enough to distract the both of them for Underfell!Sans to be freed from his control and starts to severely harm Cross (not knowing that he was also harming Sans himself) and Cross!Chara helps Cross escape Underfell!Sans's Gaster Blaster attack. 0.3 Though with the Underfell Snowdin in their grasps, Cross!Chara isn't satisfied over Cross' inability to get a human soul for him. By convincing him to sleep, he takes control of Cross, but doesn't get any further, as Cross impales his left eye to knock Cross!Chara out. Once Cross himself is knocked out, and Sans' soul is taken back however, it leaves a potential spot that Cross!Chara used to get 95% of Underswap!Chara's soul, bringing him back to his normal form. With this, X-Event!Chara also has the ability to overwrite at his will. He overwrites the Underswap crew to kill themselves, then transform Underswap!Sans & Underswap!Papyrus into amalgamates that goes against Ink after he's denied from taking his white vial. Once the Underswap crew is reverted to normal, Underswap!Sans goes at war against X-Event!Chara, but he immediately stops to talk with "Cross". Nightmare is bored of this, and allows X-Event!Chara to kill someone. On the verge of this, X-Event!Chara forces Underswap!Sans to kill him, which would also kill Underswap!Chara. Underswap!Papyrus stops this and accepts his death by X-Event!Chara, and would've died had not Sans took X-Event!Chara's hit, which turned out to target his ketchup bottle. He explains to Sans that his world isn't what it was meant to be, and tells him to kill Ink, but despite this, Nightmare had enough, and after stabbing Underswap!Chara, X-Event!Chara leaves and tells him to "spend his last moments". Xtra Scene 2 His pre-0.3 self can be seen in Undernovela in Error's dream. Cross!Chara refuses to take Undernovela!Frisk's soul, being that they have a mustache, which they don't find very polite. Cross complains about this, citing that if he doesn't take his offer, he'll take a monster soul instead to shut him up. Their continued arguing is what allows Asgoro and Sans to enter in to demand Undernovela!Frisk back. Timeline - ￼In this timeline episode Chara appeared along with his brother Frisk. While playing with his brother with golden flowers he could hear his father with Ink talking about the OVERWRITE button for the first time. Ink shows them all the Multiverse and inspires XGaster to begin creating his world. Timeline I This is the first timeline of X-Tale. Chara and Frisk was given to Asgore and Toriel through adoption. Chara was very happy until the first overwrite was done in the world, which created the 2nd Timeline because of XGaster's perfectionist ways. Timeline ll The second timeline of the X-Tale world after the first overwrite was done. Chara appeared along with his brother and seemed a bit seemed sad because he couldn't forget the past timeline. ￼Frisk gives him golden flowers and says to forget about that. Soon again the same story begins when they were given to Asgore and Toriel. But things weren't like before as Chara didn't respond very much because he knew again another overwrite will be done. Because of his sadistic behavior, Gaster killed Sans and Asgore, causing hatred from Chara. After this, Gaster Overwrites the timeline once again. Timeline III This timeline didn't exist too long only for a few short days. Nothing special happened but Chara tried to speak up to Gaster. Timeline IV ￼Chara was not able to comprehend anymore. He could not even leave his own room anymore. Frisk received a cake from Muffet. After handing the heart locket to her and leaving, he arrived home. After this, XGaster was there with Alphys and he decided to Overwrite Frisk to make him commit Genocide. Chara soon finds the city derelict and ruined by Frisk's assault. Soon, Chara finds XGaster and Frisk, who subsequently attack him. Muffet restrains Frisk as Chara attacks Gaster. This causes a reset and is then followed by another Overwrite. Timeline V In this timeline nobody was able to recognize XChara and XFrisk just like previous ones. But, this timeline made them more negative towards the children. Frisk was done and gave up trying to defeat XGaster. They managed to black mail Alphys but Undyne saved her. After Alphys' and Undyne's date, they found Frisk and Chara. They talked about the past timelines with Undyne. XChara was offered training by XUndyne and she offered to defeat XGaster. In this timeline Chara learned to use his special power. Near the end of the timeline, Undyne and Chara find XGaster and once he revealed Alphys' fate, the pair attacked him. XGaster used Alphys to use XAsriel, XAsgore, XToriel and XMuffet from the last four timelines against XUndyne. This caused yet, another Overwrite. Timeline VI Following the events right at the end of the previous timeline, XGaster explains that, "Chara is the stronger one." before it shows Chara fending himself off against the representations of Asriel, Asgore, Toriel and Muffet, under the control of Alphys. After being brought to XGaster by them, Half of Chara's determination, in exchange for half of Gaster's 'Overwrite' soul, is siphoned by XGaster. This marks the beginning of the "experiment" known as the "X-Event". Timeline VII Chara starts off as the first prototype of the X-Event. He and XGaster share their souls due to their similar traits, being half OVERWRITE and half Determination. He "destroys" Frisk, but convinces XGaster, who attempts to convince him to forget about Frisk, to let him keep him. Chara then OVERWRITES himself into Frisk's body and thus, becoming the second Prototype of the X-Event. Now, he is the source of their power. Timeline VIII Chara appears as a "phantom" behind Frisk. During this timeline, he and Frisk agree that thanks to XGaster, they no longer suffer, until when XGaster orders Frisk to destroy Mettaton. It is implied that the reason why Mettaton attacked Gaster is because Chara possessed him, which easily explains why Frisk was confused by his actions. His appearances in the timeline are lesser than that of the others. Timeline IX Once again, he appears as a "phantom", but has much more of an influence over Frisk in this timeline. He initially states how he is already sick of the new timeline and wanted to have Frisk kill everyone who gathered for Prince Asriel's ceremony. This is interrupted by Papyrus' intervention. After Alphys scolds the X-Event for running off, Chara acts aggressively and tells her to 'Go to hell'. However, after this event, he is not seen much besides a point where XGaster appears to be toying with them about every time the X-Event rebels, where he questions what he is planning. Appearance In his standard form, he wears a black undercover, a white T-shirt, black shorts, white boots, and a white cape at his back. Like all the other X-Tale, he also dons a heart locket. His eyes in The Truce were originally normal, but due to the experiments performed by XGaster, both of his scleras are completely black, with his right pupil being red and irregular, and has a scar on it. When he's corrupting code, his left eye also become irregular, with the colors being purple instead. While in his phantom form or his soulless form, he wears a white jacket instead of his T-shirt. in this form, he is not wearing his heart locket nor cape. Abilities As a phantom, he can influence the person who's hosting his soul to do whatever he wants, and if they refuse to, he’ll take over their body. Once he has a human soul inside him, he can, and only then, can he OVERWRITE, with half of X Gaster’s soul he is able to completely change the reality of a timeline, an example being able to turn UnderSwap Papyrus and Sans into amalgamates. He's a very skilled combatant because of his training with Undyne, having good fighting skills and being able to create weapons of determination even without having the OVERWRITE soul to create weapons for him. Behavior Before XGaster started OVERWRITING the timelines, X!Chara was very happy and peaceful but as X Gaster started meddling with X!Chara and his loved ones lives he became more and more aggressive until he rebelled against him. During Timeline VI he’s shown to kill a brainwashed X!Asgore showing a loss of morals. Once XGaster forcibly takes half of his determination and corrupts him with half of his OVERWRITE soul, X!Event Chara has become much more sadistic, even killing his own brother several times in Timeline VII. However he still loves his brother convincing XGaster to let him revive X!Frisk. Ever since he OVERWRITTEN himself into X!Frisk and became the new X!Event he played the role a master puppeteer manipulating others for his own gain. He influenced X!Event Frisk to try to kill XGaster, and when Cross killed him, he tried to manipulate him into getting him a human soul. Once he got a human soul and was able to OVERWRITE again, he was extremely sadistic taking pleasure of forcing UnderSwap Papyrus to attach himself and UnderSwap Chara, and then to stab his own brother. However, Nightmare!Sans later berated him on holding back his full powers, saying that he still had a pure heart and had mercy. Gallery Cross_chara_x_event_chara_underverse_concept_by_jakeiartwork-db3no04_(1).png|The official concept art of X-Tale!Chara tenor.gif|Cross Chara Trivia * Chara is Prototype 1. * Prototype 2 is Chara's and Frisk's combined body and mind. * Chara is known as the X-Event, Not Frisk. * Chara could have killed Gaster in timeline VI. Category:Characters in X-Tale Category:Characters in Underverse Category:Characters in The Truce Category:Content Category:Underverse Category:X-Tale